


Tough Decisions

by draculard



Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [13]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nightswan is attracted to badasses, Thrawn chokes a guy out but it's not with his thighs this time, Thrawn is a badass, sexy violence, thigh lovers go read the chaos_monkey fic instead :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: It’s a stupid mistake. His instincts tell him right from the start that Angel can’t be trusted, but he argues with himself, convinces himself that the pirate’s non-human bias is exaggerated, that he won’t turn violent.He turns on the security cameras just in time to see Angel smash Lieutenant Thrawn’s face against the wall.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158710
Kudos: 13





	Tough Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 13 Prompt, "Stupid."
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

It’s a stupid mistake. His instincts tell him right from the start that Angel can’t be trusted, but he argues with himself, convinces himself that the pirate’s non-human bias is exaggerated, that he won’t turn violent.

He turns on the security cameras just in time to see Angel smash Lieutenant Thrawn’s face against the wall. In his rush to get back to the cell and help, he misses what happens next. 

All he knows is that by the time he reaches the brig, the prisoners are gone — or most of them are — the prison bars are mangled to all hell, a buzz droid is chasing down his allies, and Lieutenant Thrawn is on the floor, his eyes hard, his jaw tight as he pulls Angel in a chokehold, hooks his legs around the other man’s to keep him pinned.

Tough decision time. Rescue his ally, or let Thrawn take him out? Nightswan watches for a moment, noting the shift in Thrawn’s body language — so subtle it’s almost impossible to identify — that indicates he knows Nightswan is there, even though he’s standing outside of Thrawn’s view. Thrawn’s muscles are bulging beneath his uniform, the fabric tight against his body as he flexes, uses his own bulk to slowly kill a man. Angel’s face is turning an alarming shade of red; Nightswan lets it get one shade darker before he steps forward, lifts his blaster.

He clears his throat. Without a change in expression — like a child who knows he’s doing something wrong and is content to get away with it until an adult tells him to stop — Thrawn lets Angel go. He climbs to his feet gracefully while the pirate is still gasping on the floor, smooths his uniform down, raises an eyebrow at Nightswan’s blaster. 

“Looks like your escape didn’t go as planned,” Nightswan says. 

Thrawn shrugs. He looks damnably confident, seems almost comfortable with a blaster pointed at his chest. He combs his hair with his fingers and watches with disinterest as Angel recovers himself and scrambles to his feet. “There’s time to catch up,” Thrawn says, voice even. The threat is obvious: let me go or I’ll make you. Briefly and entirely unwillingly, Nightswan imagines himself in Angel’s position — helpless, with Thrawn’s chest against his back, rock-hard and got from exertion as they struggled. He imagines Thrawn’s arm around his neck, his thighs wrapping around Nightswan’s legs and holding him close, immobile. 

Time for another decision, then. This one is easier. Nightswan has what he came for, has nothing to lose by letting Thrawn go. He shifts his blaster to point at Angel instead and watches the pirate freeze.

To Thrawn, he says, “Go. Don’t make me regret it.”

It doesn’t escape his attention that Thrawn makes no such promise as he leaves. 


End file.
